Hard to Get
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Vegeta likes to play hard to get. Goku is an obstinate man. Christmas gift to puppykakarot.


Merry Christmas, babe! I hope you enjoy your daily dose of fluffy monkey boyfriends. Love ya!

* * *

There were some things about Kakarot's body that never ceased to amaze Vegeta. For such a hulk of a man, Vegeta never would have thought the skin covering those taut, huge muscles would be so soft. The only exception were his hands, where the story of all of Kakarot's battles was etched in the form of calluses, rough skin and permanently damaged knuckles. Other than that though, Kakarot was inexplicably smooth in all his curves and puffy, pale white scars that crisscrossed his creamy skin. Vegeta was still not used to all those details about his former rival's body but there was one in particular that caught him off guard every time. Kakarot had slightly pink, plush lips that felt so weird against Vegeta's dry, chapped ones. Fleshy lips that, when parted like that, gave him a glimpse of a row of strong canine-like teeth.

Vegeta's eyes slip close when heavy hands cupped and gently scratched the nape of his neck, coaxing a low purr from him. He rolled his eyes under his eyelids as his chest rumbled, but allowed himself to enjoy the touch. Long fingers tangled in the hair at his nape and massaged the back of his skull. Vegeta drew in a sharp breath of air and wasn't surprised when a wet tongue teased his parted lips, but didn't really slip inside his mouth; something Vegeta was grateful for.

His body stiffened in Kakarot's arms and the younger Saiyan immediately retracted his tongue and pressed their lips together again, almost apologetically. Goku smiled when Vegeta kept his mouth slightly open for him and reunited their lips in a chaste, open-mouthed, tongueless kiss and purred for him. Vegeta let him play with his lips and purred back affectionately. He felt his lover's smile grow wider around his lips at that sound and his face heated up a bit because he knew the reason behind such smile.

Vegeta had never, and probably would never show any kind of affection. After almost a year together, he hadn't even once started a kiss between them. In fact, he had only recently stopped avoiding them. He wasn't one to say kind words, smile or hold hands—but Kakarot had never expected that from him anyway. But Vegeta purred. Shyly and almost imperceptibly in the beginning, but it had quickly become clear what the sound meant, and Kakarot was thrilled every time he coaxed it from the older Saiyan. Vegeta would never be affectionate, but he purred and it was was enough because its meaning was clear and powerful and beautiful: Vegeta was, too, infatuated with his third-class.

Vegeta tried to shake those embarrassing thoughts away, what was being proven an increasingly easy task as Kakarot made such distracting moves with his mouth. For such a heavy-handed man, the younger Saiyan was surprisingly dexterous with his lips. Although Vegeta had never allowed him to fully demonstrate his abilities, he could certainly have a very good idea when Kakarot graced him with a quick demonstration like that.

"You taste so good." He heard Kakarot's deep voice whispering to him and Vegeta felt his breath hitch in his throat. A coy smile curled up the corners of Kakarot's lips and he gazed down through beautifully long eyelashes that fanned over his warm eyes.

Does he even know how attractive he is? The prince wondered and winced at the thought. He wasn't sure when those kind of thoughts about his rival had become so natural. He sighed in defeat when Kakarot's eyelids fluttered at him. The man was dead-drop gorgeous—the straining cock inside of Vegeta's pants was an irrefutable proof of it.

Fingernails grazed his scalp, making the hair on the back of Vegeta's neck stand up. The prince felt the ticklish brush of eyelashes as his rival closed his eyes again, and despite of his instinct to follow the other's lead and close his own, Vegeta's gaze lingered appreciatively on the younger's features. Kakarot's spiced-honey breath wafted up to Vegeta's nose and he flared his nostrils.

The younger Saiyan tilted his head and waited, mouth slightly agape so their breaths mingled together. Goku knew what Vegeta wanted; even though the prince had never voiced his desires, Goku could feel his royal blood rushing under his skin, his heart pounding faster in anticipation and need. He also knew though, that the prince had no intention to take the offer so easily. At least not actively.

Goku felt when Vegeta finally opened his mouth when fresh breath assaulted his senses. He waited, as he always did, but after a few seconds it became clear that Vegeta wouldn't take the first move, no matter how hard the stubborn prince had to fight his own urges. But fortunately for him, Goku knew that the slightly open mouth was not only an acceptance, but more than that: an invitation. He gently traced his tongue over his prince's lips, testing the waters, before melding their lips together with a soft purr.

When the prince's lips promptly moved across his, Goku's heart skipped a beat and he nearly gasped into the other's mouth. He could feel the warmth of Vegeta's tongue, securely hidden in his mouth and out of Goku's reach.

Goku groaned almost desperately as Vegeta's dry lips pressed firmer against his own and buried his hands in Vegeta's gravity-defying hair. That was new. Vegeta's unresisting mouth was actually moving over Goku's; soft and wet when the tip of the prince's tongue finally, finally sneaked out of his mouth to lick his lips.

He's teasing me. Goku's eyes snapped open in shock and he stared at the smirk tugging at the corners of his rival's lips.

Vegeta gasped when Kakarot slipped his tongue over his lips, the tip teasing them open, begging for entry. The prince inhaled deeply, desperate to bring air to his suddenly starved lungs—but it wasn't enough to catch his breath when Goku's tongue came along, darting into his mouth. Vegeta would have expected some urgency and even force as Kakarot pursued his so long—denied kiss. Instead, Kakarot was encouraging as his lips moved so delightfully across Vegeta's, coaxing him to kiss back. And it worked. Vegeta opened his mouth for his rival's kiss, his tongue lazily dancing across Kakarot's.

"Vegeta…"

There was an unmistakable tone of adoration on his rival's voice that made the prince shiver. Ungloved hands fisted into Goku's coarse spikes of hair to drag him deeper into the kiss. Kakarot responded immediately, sliding along his tongue to catch the tip softly between his teeth. They breathed heavily into each other's mouths and Goku sucked on his tongue until their lips crashed again.

They lost track of time as they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. As though trying to make up for all those months they had lived together without it. Goku shifted on the couch and parted his legs, nestling the smaller Saiyan between them and cradling him to his broad chest. They lied down together for a long moment in a mess of limbs, their purring and labored breathing the only sounds echoing through the room.

Kakarot scooped up the smaller Saiyan in his arms and moaned loudly as a velvety tongue delved into his mouth over and over again. He let himself be kissed, let Vegeta experiment and play with his swollen lips and purred affectionately to encourage him—although the prince didn't seem to need any further encouragement, if the hard flesh pressed to Kakarot's thigh was anything to go by.

"You're hard." Goku chuckled when the prince finally released his mouth. The other's taste lingered on his tongue and Goku licked his lips. He had expected a strong, even spicy taste on his rival's mouth but, instead, Vegeta tasted like something he had never experimented before. It didn't resembled Goku of anything specific, but he still marveled at the sensuous blend of taste and the masculine scent that filled his nose every time Vegeta opened his mouth for him.

Vegeta stared at his rival with darkened with lust eyes.

"Don't get any ideas." He scoffed and ran his hands through his hair, combing out the tufts of hair to get them back to their place. "It took you so long to get a taste of my mouth. How long do you think it will take you for a taste of my cock?"

Goku stared slack-jawed at him, disbelief spread all over his flushed face. They had spent more than a year together without even kissing properly, and all of a sudden Vegeta was naturally talking about letting Goku taste his cock? He blinked twice, probably looking as dumb as most of their friends assumed he was.

"Have ya been playin' with me all this time?" Kakarot narrowed his eyes, scanning the prince's face and almost whining when Vegeta only smirked victoriously. "I can't believe ya! Why? I've been tryin' to kiss ya—really kiss ya since we've got together!"

Vegeta's face didn't hide his amusement at his rival's distress. "And wasn't it worth the trouble?" He whispered.

Goku thought hard on his reply, but they both knew the truth. Goddamn, Goku would wait another entire year just to kiss Vegeta like that again! He just let out a resigned sigh.

"Can I at least kiss ya until ya let me—" He cleared his throat. "have a taste of your cock?" He blushed.

Vegeta chuckled and purred in response.

"I suppose you earned that right." He tilted his head back to hover his lips over Kakarot's.

"So I don' think it will take me too long to convince ya that I deserve it." A cocky smile crossed Goku's face and it somehow unsettled Vegeta. That smile on Kakarot's face usually meant trouble.

"Let's see, Kakarot." He snorted, pressing his still hard cock against Goku's thigh before untangling himself from his rival and standing. "Let's see."

Kakarot whined in protest, but eventually let him go. He watched Vegeta's back as he left the room and smirked to himself. It couldn't be that hard, right? What else had he done all those years but trying to win the prince, one way or another? He purred low on his chest, sniffing out the air to catch the remains of Vegeta's sweet, musky scent.

"Damn ya." He purred softly. "I'm so in love with ya."


End file.
